


I will find you x

by CaptainRaydorxxx



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Psychological Torture, Torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is kidnapped by a date and Andrea does everything she can to get her back before its too late x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Now tell me what we want to know or this is going to get painful” said the kidnapper in her ear but Miranda merely turned her head and closed her eyes. He laughed as did several of his colleagues, “We always did prefer the hard way”.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The morning before …

“Andrea” floated through the office making the chosen girl wince wondering what horrible impossible task she had ready for her this time. She stood and quickly walked into the office knowing that if she took too long then she would be signing her death certificate. “Yes Miranda” she asked quietly praying that the task wouldn’t be too horrible. She stopped before the desk her notebook in her hand ready waiting to be told the latest impossible task. “Go to the twins school, pick them up and take them home” the editor, “Then you will wait with them till I return, that’s all” and sent waved her away. “Dibbed for babysitting?” Emily questioned happily silently thanking Miranda for not picking her again. Andrea just glared before gathering her belongings and striding towards the elevator. 

20 minutes later …

“Hey girls” Andy called over to the twins as they walked out of the school gates. When the girls were seated and the car moving she filled them in on the plan. “It means mum is going out on a date” Cassidy (or maybe Caroline she thought) explained shaking her head. “Ever since Stephen left she has been so much happier and now she is going to ruin it all again” the other twin said. Andrea just sat back against the seat pondering. She didn’t, no couldn’t think of Miranda dating, it didn’t seem like the sort of thing the cold editor would do. 

Meanwhile …

“I have reservations for two at 5:00” he said down the phone as he waited outside Elias-Clarke, leaning against his car waiting for Miranda for to make her way down. “Yes that’s us” he confirmed before flipping the phone shut. “Anyway” he whispered to himself “if all goes to plan then we won’t be in there for very long”. As Miranda approached the car he stood and opened the door for her, she bestowed a smile on him as she climbed in much to the surprise of onlookers.

Back at the Priestly household …

“I will be in the lounge if you guys need me” Andy called up the stairs before setting her laptop up. Knowing that she had a long night ahead of her (she had been filled in on the details of Miranda’s last date by the girls) she went to work on sorting out schedule for the run through tomorrow. 

Suddenly she woke from her doze, her laptop in screensaver mode and the clock flashing. “Oh my god, I fell asleep” she muttered stretching her back. She stood and walked over to the clock to get a closer look at the time. When she realised that it was no longer Friday she went to check on the girls, glad to see that they had both put themselves to sleep, she walked back down to the lounge and packed up her laptop and papers before wondering into Miranda’s study. There was no clue that the editor had come back, no coat hanging on the rack just outside the room, no bag on the table and the desk was undisturbed. Wondering where the older woman was she walked out into the hallway and up to the front door, she looked out and not recognising any of the cars parked along the road shut the door and went to go back to the lounge when she saw the letter on the floor. There was no other post and when she had arrived with the twins yesterday there had been no post on the floor.  
She picked it up and read it on the way to the lounge, grabbing her phone as she sat down. “Nigel, we have a problem” she muttered quickly once he had picked up the phone.

2 hours later …

“What do you mean she’s been kidnapped” he yelled glad that Miranda’s study was soundproof. He carried on pacing around the room knowing that Andy and Louisa from publicity were staring at him, the only reason that Emily wasn’t there was because she was stuck on a flight to Texas. “All I know is that the letter was dropped off sometime between 12 yesterday evening and 2 this morning” she explained again trying not to lose her patience knowing that the twins were still upstairs asleep and that they would have to be woken up soon. “Miranda never came home from her date” she carried on now looking at Louisa who was writing everything down in her notebook, “Ok, well obviously we will have to contact the police” the woman explained standing up, “But for now I want both of you to act like normal so that people don’t start to panic, I mean there are lots of explanations, it could be a personal thing like an ex just trying to scare the children or it could be business related because Miranda knows all the bank details for Runway, but let’s not jump to conclusions” she finished. She nodded at the two other adults and walked out of the room. 

Neither of them moved until they heard the front door shut before turning to each other. They both jumped when the phone rang, “Miranda?” Andy said with her fingers crossed. “No and if you want to see your precious editor again you will do exactly what I say”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking good for Miranda ... can Andy possibly save her x

When it finally reached the tabloids that Miranda was missing everyone went into panic mode at Runway. Nigel was called into a meeting with Irv within minutes of entering the building. Emily was hyperventilating all the while fielding calls from newspapers and reporters. During all this Andy was still in the Priestly household trying to comfort the twins who had both broken down when they realised that their mother hadn’t come home. She hadn’t realised how close the twins were to their mother and decided that she needed to find the editor not only for the magazines sake and her sake but for them. 

Some dark room, in a dark warehouse …

“Now come on Miranda” the quiet voice whispered as he ran his blade along her cheek bone. “You don’t want to scar that pretty face of yours do you” he questioned. The woman sat as gracefully as she could with her arms bound behind her back and her feet tied to the chair legs. She looked at her kidnapper square in the eye refusing to say a word, inwardly knowing it would probably be her downfall but refusing none the less to give in to their demands. He straightened up running a hand through his blonde hair before looking at her again.   
He knelt in front of her, “you will tell us what we want, or we might just have to go and fetch your daughters” he said quietly watching her face. He smirked when he saw the fear flash in her eyes before they hardened again. He ran the blade across her cheek again pressing slightly harder this time actually breaking the skin causing a thin trickle of blood to trickle down her face. She flinched but he only pressed harder on to her skin. “We want the bank details” he said leaning closer to her, “not just Runway’s but yours as well, because a pretty little birdy has told me that you got a thing going on in that account”.   
She looked at him surprised now. No one knew anything about her bank apart from herself and her ex Stephen … then it all clicked into place. “He put you up to it didn’t he?” she whispered and he nodded knowing exactly who she meant. 

She leant back as far away from him as she could but he only moved in closer until he was almost sitting on her lap. “You don’t get away that easy” he said before adding another line to match the other on her face this line just millimetre below the other. “Give me the details and I can send you home alive and not in little pieces” he explained all the while scratching another line onto her cheek. She just sat there feeling the blood drip slowly from the cuts and shook her head. He stood up before walking over to the open door that had seemed like her only way of escaping. He shut the door with a slam and walked back over to her grinning. “Well since we are alone for the time being I say we make things interesting because I don’t know how long we have until my friends come back” he explained enjoying the fear he saw in her eyes.

Back at the Priestly residence, hours later …

Andy was driving herself mad pacing around the living room when she heard the letter box clatter. She ran to the door opening and looking out as fast as she could but all she saw was a blue car speed round the corner. She walked back in and picked up the envelope that was on the floor. She went into the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar and opened it. Inside was another letter and also a photo. She was shocked to see Miranda’s pale face in the photo but what shocked her more were the cuts on the editor’s face, the gory red lines standing out on her pale skin. She dropped the photo and picked up the letter. She dropped it onto the counter top and went to get her phone from the lounge. 

“Nigel, another letter has arrived but there is something else as well” she explained quickly pacing the length on the room. She stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. As she opened the door she hung up the phone seeing Nigel stood there. “What do I do” she asked him not even giving him the chance to get in the house. He walked past her and went straight into the kitchen before sitting at the counter. He looked at Andy and shook his head. “Give the letter to the police and get on with things as normal” he explained quietly, “Irv doesn’t want us making a big deal out of it”. He ducked his head when a glass hit the wall just above his head. “Make a big deal, she’s missing Nigel and they are torturing her” she cried beyond caring now. She slumped against the wall and cried, finally letting the stress from the last two days pour out of her.

Meanwhile …

“You are starting to test my patience” the man explained. He had blind folded Miranda a while ago and was starting to mess with her head hoping she would crack but the older woman just wouldn’t break. She leant as far forward as she could and strained to hear any sound that might warn her to which direction he might come from next. “I want the details and I want them now” he whispered against her right ear before stepping away quickly. He picked his knife up from the stand near the door and wandered over to the editor slowly and quietly loving the fact that the editor had no idea where he was.   
She had turned her head away from the voice only to find him blowing softly against her cheek. She jumped and turned away knowing that she wouldn’t be able to take much more because even the Dragon Lady had a breaking point. 

“Miranda you are only making this worse for yourself” he whispered as he stroked the woman’s hair feeling her tremble. She was now beyond the point of no return. Her clothes were ripped and covered in blood from the cuts on her face and arms. Stephen had also paid a visit; it was him that was taunting her now. He crouched in front of her and ran his hand up her leg. “Stop” she whispered hanging her head in shame. She couldn’t take it anymore, she just wanted to go home to her girls and make sure that they were okay. 

10 minutes later …

“Well done Miranda, you remembered everything” Stephen said mockingly. He put the bit of paper into his pocket before untying her from the chair. She took the chance and pushed him to the ground causing him to smack his head on the concrete. She ran for the door and had just made it out when the blonde man from earlier caught her around the waist and dragged her back into the room kicking and screaming. “I don’t think so” Stephen said as he pulled himself up and leant against the wall. “There are too many of us here for you to escape, and because you tried that I am going to let them all do what they have been wanting to do for a while”. 

She quit the screaming and stared at him. He finally looked away before motioning to the blonde man to tie her to the mattress in the corner of the room. “Stephen” she cried tears running down her face, “Please don’t do this” she begged but he just carried on walking out the room clutching his head. The blonde dragged her to the mattress and tied her to the ring that was attached to the side of it. “Now that we are alone, I think I will go first” he sniggered before pushing her to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to fund Miranda but it isn't all smiles ... and what sort of shape is she in ??? x

“Boss says to just kill her and dump the body but I don’t know, for someone who is 50 she is FIT”.  
“Well you take her home then, I have my own woman, and mine won’t try to run away”.

Miranda lay on the mattress with her eyes closed. She had given up trying to fight back after the fourth guy had attacked her. Now they thought she was unconscious and so they planning on what to do with her. She prayed that Andrea, her dear Andrea, would find her, she wanted her girls.

“Well why don’t you just take her to Livett’s, at least someone will make some money from her and you can visit her whenever you want”. 

Miranda couldn’t believe what she was hearing; they wanted to take her to a brothel. She shuddered and clenched her eyes shut harder.

“Well lookey here, someone has woken up” said one of the voices and she heard footsteps approaching.   
“I think it’s time that we moved her, don’t you” the other voice asked his partner. She couldn’t see what they were doing but suddenly she was rolled over and her arms and legs bound together. 

Meanwhile …

Andrea had tried to keep things as normal as possible for the twins sake when she realised something.  
“Nigel, have you thought that Stephen might be involved” she said the minute the editor had picked up the phone.  
“Why would I Six, their divorced now, I mean I know that it was a messy divorce and he didn’t get anything…” the editor trailed off as he realised what he had said,  
“Exactly, this is just the sort of thing that he would do” she explained pacing the length of the kitchen,  
“I will ring Louisa and tell her” he said in reply before hanging up. 

Once he had hang up Andy ran up the stairs to the girls room,  
“I’m just going out for a minute okay, don’t answer the door and don’t go out, Cara should be here soon” they both nodded and she ran back down stairs and out the door only stopping to shut and lock it behind her.

“Open the door Stephen before I break it down” she screamed as she pounded on the door. She stood there for only a minute before he came to the door.   
“What do YOU want” he hissed. She said nothing before pushing her way in,   
“I know you are involved in Miranda’s kidnapping, I just want to know where she is” she said facing him with her hands on her hips. He took a step back before answering,  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you anything” when he finished   
Andy leapt forward and slammed her fist into his nose.  
“I will not ask you again, where is she?”

He looked up trying to stop the blood flow coming from his nose,  
“What does she mean to you” he questioned looking at her funny trying to figure out why this waif of a woman half the age of his ex-wife was so worried about her.  
“She means everything to me” she said simply before placing a foot on the hand propping him up on the floor. She pressed down on her foot watching him.   
“Stop it, I’ll tell you” he screamed in pain and clutched his hand to his chest when she released it from under her foot. 

“There’s a warehouse 57th and Maple, top floor, left-hand corner room, but it’s too late, my men should have dumped her body by now” he said with a smirk which quickly left his face when she slammed her foot into his groin.  
“Coward” she said as she stormed out the house.

Back at the warehouse…

“Well I don’t know how to get her downstairs” one voice said after they had dragged her out of the room she had been in.  
“Sling her over your shoulder and carry her, I’ll go ahead to make sure the coast is clear” the other explained.

She winced as she was picked up and slung over the man’s shoulder. They had put her blindfold back on just before dragging her out. She prayed someone would find her before it was too late. She felt crushed when the other said shouted up the stairs, 

“It’s all clear, bring her down”. Feeling the man carrying her nod she bounced on his shoulder with every step he took. She lost count of how many steps they went down, giving up on any hope of a last minute rescue when they walked out into the light. At least she thought it was light but with the blindfold on it could just be another room. 

“Put the woman down and step away” came over the tannoy system the minute the door had swept closed behind them. She jumped at the command hoping her bearer would listen but instead he took a step back towards the door and she felt him pull something out of his jeans.  
“Get away or I will shoot her” he screamed and she panicked when she realised he had a gun. She wanted to scream but was to weak and was barely holding onto consciousness as it was.  
“Put her down or my men will shoot” this time even she could hear the anger in the voice, one which she remembered. He carried on backing up and she felt the gun barrel being pressed up against her head.   
She didn’t expect them to actually fire but when they did she hit the group unable to break her fall at all and smacked her head on something extremely hard on the ground. She lost all her holds on consciousness then.

Later that evening…

Beep

Beep

Beep

The sound was the only noise in the hospital room. It was strangely comforting for the silent brunette who had been watching over the sleeping editor as soon as she had hit the ground. When she has watched the gunman fall from behind the police car door she had leapt forward and rushed over to the woman cradling her   
body until she was pulled off her so that paramedics could take over. From that minute she hadn’t left her side until they had wheeled her into the operating room. Then she had waited in the private room put aside for Miranda when she came out of surgery. Before that it was a blur, she could only remember leaving Stephen and calling the detective on Miranda’s case straight away.

Now they were waiting for the older woman to wake up. The surgery hadn’t been to serious, just re-setting one of her arms that had broken from the fall and stitching all the cuts up. Andrea stepped closer to the still body and looked over her wounds. She would have some pretty impressive scars but hopefully she would make a full recovery. The only problem was that now everyone knew. The scale of operation that had been put together in those few minutes was huge and had drawn a lot of attention. When they had pulled up outside the warehouse there had been at least 10 news vans and god only knows how many more reporters that had come on foot. She knew that tomorrow morning the only thing that would be in the newspapers and on the news was of the impressive rescue of Miranda by Manhattan’s finest. 

Suddenly she was disturbed from her day dream but the Miranda who was starting to wake. She took hold of the hand closest to her and leant in.  
“Miranda, it’s me, you’re safe now” she whispered hoping to see the ice blue eyes. When she did open her eyes, she could see the fear and pain in them and a few tears escaped her own.  
“It’s okay, Stephen was arrested and the men who had you, well one was arrested and the other was shot when trying to escape with you” she explained. Miranda nodded before closing her eyes.

Later that evening …

“We have no idea the sort of torture she went through psychologically, we know she was raped and it’s pretty obvious the sort of physical torte she went through but we have no idea what sort of state her mind is in” the doctor explained to Andy who had been badgering her about when she could take the older woman home.  
Andy nodded before looking over at the still sleeping woman, tearing herself up on the inside knowing she couldn’t help her until she woke up and let them.   
“We will keep her here for at least another week so that we can make sure there are no side effects from the fall and that her arm is healing properly and when she wakes up I will want her to talk to a psychologist” and with that walked out the room leaving the two women alone.

Andy looked at the woman before sitting in the chair next to her bed. It is going to be a long process she thought to herself, knowing that she really didn’t want to be in the editor’s head at the moment, who knew what sort of dreams she was having.


End file.
